Justice With A Deceitful Face
by Hex Power
Summary: RiD Series: A old foe of Prowl has came to Earth and is stiring up trouble for the Autobots


_I don't own Transformers, only the humans that appear and Sideways. Have fun!_

_

* * *

_

Earth; from space it looks just so beautiful. On it however, a war was raving on. The heroic Autobots were doing battle against the vile Predacons. They were trying to protect the planet from the evil clutches of Megatron and his Predacons soldiers. These giant beings have put their lives in the way of danger and manage to keep the tyrant away. Now, the war has gain a whole with the entrance of the Decepticons; the newest weapon of evil.

_Yet hope is still on the horizon. New beings are making their way into the battle that will decide the fate of the universe. From under the Earth's crust to the outer reaches of space, help for both sides is coming. This war hasn't come close to ending._

_It is only beginning… _

**080**

"Now Eimi, where are you going with that wrench,"

The young 12-year old black head girl as Ms. Ranger stopped her leave. It was the middle of the summer at Ms. Ranger's Orphanage. Eimi was one of the many kids that live here, waiting to be adopted by a loving family. She was one of the older kids that have yet found their home. It not that she didn't want to be adopted, she just didn't find her family yet. Now, Ms. Ranger, the old 80 year old widow that own this place had spotted her trying to leave the place with the pluming wrench. Orange

"This," said Eimi, holding up the wrench in front of her.

"Yea, that one," said Ms. Ranger, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Outside," she answered.

"And why do you need it?" asked Ms. Ranger as her cold brown eyes flashed behind her wire-frames glasses.

"Um…the guys and I were going to the empty lot and built stuff," said Eimi, trying to think up something.

Ms. Ranger looked hard into Eimi's green eyes. She could tell if her kids were lying or not. It was something no kid could pull of but Eimi. She was the only one that could sometimes fool the old bat. Smiling, Ms. Ranger when back to cleaning the kitchen.

"Fine, but watch out for the twins and Bunny," she said.

Eimi nodded her head in agreement. Quickly, she ran out of the run-down three-story house in to the backyard, filled with tires and an old metal frame of a car. It was there waiting for her was the gang. There was Cody the oldest of the group. He was fourteen with snow-white hair down past his ears and bright blue eyes. He had on his Rolling Stones concert tee and black jeans on. Black was only color that he wore. Next to him was Bunny, a small six-year girl with long blond hair in pigtails and pink jumper and had in her hands was a stuff rabbit. She was the youngest of the group and been here since she was found on the orphanage's doorstep went she was only six months old.

Last, but not least were the twins, ten-year Sam and Steve. They were on the ground rolling the dirt. Their brown hair was getting more messy each second. The same could be said about their red and blue outfits. Sam always wore red and Steve wore blue. It was the only way to tell them apart. Eimi just smiled as they spotted her coming towards them. The twins quickly got off the ground and Cody and Bunny got off the car.

"You got it?" asked Cody.

"Yup," answer Eimi.

"'You get out of here!" came Ms. Ranger's voice from the front of the building.

The group just gave each other a look. They ran towards the front and peered around the corner. There standing in the front yard was Ms. Ranger and she was yelling at some guy in a three-piece suit. She looked really mad at him, but he was remain cool. Something was going on here.

"Ms. Ranger, you are behind in your mortgage, six months behind," he said as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ms. Ranger.

She just toss it to the side, "I know that! I just can't pay it yet. Money been tight, and the children have to eat, Mr. Johnson."

"Ms. Ranger if you don't pay the money in thirty days, I am going to have to evict you and your children," said Mr. Johnson.

"They don't have anywhere to go! You can't throw them on the street," roared Ms. Ranger.

"I won't. I am sure Child Service will come and pick them up,"

That when the argument started to heated up. Eimi had to cover Bunny's ears because of the words Ms. Ranger was using. This was bad. If she didn't pay, they were going to lose the only home they ever knew and might be spilt up. Eimi didn't want that to happen, not ever.

"Come on, there nothing we can do," said Cody as he pulled on Eimi's shoulder.

"Fine," she grumble.

"We have to go," urged Bunny, "I want to show him the picture I made for him."

Eimi just smiled down at the little girl, "I am sure he going to love it."

"Well, lets hurry up," urged the twins as they lifted the loose fences post out of the way.

Cody shook his head, "I hate it when they do that.

**080**

It was much later that night when the true action started. Wedge was not happy, not happy at all. The Predacon were predict to robbed this big technology lab for the newly develop laser chip called the Hydra Laser Chip. Optimus had order the Build Team to stand guard and kept an optic on things. Now it was nearly morning and nothing had happen. They had spent the whole night in the middle on a construction sight for nothing.

"This sucks," mumble Wedge.

"Come on, at least we had a mission," pointed out HighTower.

"That was only because the Spy Changers were still in the med lab from their battle with the Decepticons," respond Wedge.

"Still, we were called in," said HeavyLoad.

"But, this is all we do, guard this, build that! I want to fight someone!" cried out Wedge.

"Sh, do you want to give away our position," hissed HeavyLoad.

Wedge just grumble as he looked at the stupid lab. Of course, they wouldn't have anything happen when they were on look out duty. Nothing ever happen with the Build Team on the job. They were never going to go into battle, never! It was enough for Wedge to think that he just might head back to Cybertron. At least he could have the chance there.

"We better head back to the base, someone bought to come and take the shift," said Grimlock.

"Just five more minutes," said Wedge.

"Come on, kid," said HeavyLoad, "There isn't going to be anything…"

Suddenly, there was a huge crashing sound. Looking down the road, they could see that the museum down the street was sounding off the alarm. One of the windows was broken. It was being broken into. They had to do something.

"We have to stop them," urged Wedge.

"But Optimus said that we have to stay here," said HighTower.

"We can't allow those humans to steal from the museum," said Grimlock, "We would never heard the end of it if we let them go."

There was a loud revving sound and out came a motorcycle from the building. It jumped from the second story window causing more glass to break. The shards fell to the ground as the driver land easily on the ground without falling off. The driver was all clad in black on the dark blue and orange motorcycle. Revving again, he charge right in the direction of the Build Team.

"Well, I going to stop him," said Wedge as he drove right into the middle of the road to block the way, "Hold it right there!"

The driver didn't see to be slowing down. In fact, he seem to be gaining more speed. Wedge started to think that this guy wasn't going to stop. Just as it seems they were going to crash, the driver popped up his wheel and jumped right over Wedge. That seems impossible. No regular human would be able to do that. He land on the other side of Wedge just as gracefully has he jumped out of the museum, skidding to a stopped.

"Why don't you try and stop me, Autobots or are you waiting for Optimus to tell you what to do?" he chuckle at them.

"Huh…how did you know…who are you?" demand Wedge.

"Ha, like I would tell that to you bunch of drones," laugh the driver as he rev his machine again and zoom off into the night.

"That went well," mumbled HighTower.

Wedge just moaned at that they were going to have to tell Optimus about this.

**080**

"So, one human stole the Rasha Diamond from the museum while you were on duty and he escape all four of you," said Optimus.

The Build Team just looked embarrassed as Optimus just recalled their story. While the chip was save, the Rasha Diamond was taken. That really didn't look good for them.

"Optimus, I tell you that he wasn't a regular human," explained Wedge, "He knew it was us in vehicle mode, knew about you."

"Wedge, everyone knows about the us and Optimus," said Tai, "It was just some trick to get you distracted."

"But he calls us drones!" shouted Wedge.

"I think you better calm down Wedge," said HighTower.

Wedge grumble. This wasn't right. He knew that something was up with that freaky driver. He would found about it if it was the last thing he ever do. No one makes a fool out of him and gets away with it. Then Koji's face came on the screen.

"Optimus, you got to check out the news," said Koji.

"What going on Koji?" asked Optimus.

"The diamond, they found it," said Koij, "They got it on the news right now,"

Tai worked over the control panel and split the screen in haft. On one side had a reporter talking in front of some kind of run down building with a bunch of kids shouting.

This couldn't be right.

"Koji, are you right about this?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, Optimus," said Koij, "That where they found it."

Optimus turned back to the screen. There was a older woman with five children behind her. In her hands is what really caught everyone's eyes. In her hands was the Rasha Diamond.

"I am here at Ms. Ranger's Orphanage, where the Rasha has been discovered after last night robbery. It seems the thief has left it right here in the open and was discover just this morning by the children here. What is truelly amazing about this story is that this place was on it way to being close done. With the reward money for finding the diamond, this place will have now a fight chance of staying open…"

"Well, that good news," said Tai as she closed the screen.

"Yeah, I glad they finally found the diamond," said Koij, "It was really luck that the thief lost it there for the kids."

"Maybe he didn't," said Optimus.

"Huh? What are you talking about Optimus?" asked HighTower.

"It just seems unlikely that he would just lose the diamond in that place. I think he purposely put it there so they could get the reward money," said Optimus.

"So, this guy stole the diamond just so these kids could find it and get the reward money," said Wedge, trying to understand this whole thing.

"That doesn't make anything sense. It would just be better to sell the diamond and give them the money," said Grimlock.

**080**

"This is so cool!" cheered Sam as the five kids enter the abandon warehouse.

It was only fifteen minutes after the news people finally left. Those guys just kept on asking the same questions over and over again about the diamond. It was hard to keep a straight face during the whole time. The twins want to yell out the answer, but Cody kept their mouths shut. They couldn't rat out their friends. Now, they were on their way to personal take him.

While, they had no proof it was him, they just had a feeling. It was right after they told him the story with Ms. Ranger and Mr. Johnson. He said that they would have to worry about their money problems anymore. Climbing over the old dirt hills, the gang finally came to the old abandon warehouse. The twins ran ahead of them with Bunny trailing behind with her toy. Eimi and Cody walked in the back of group, making sure that no one was watching.

"We're back!" cried out Steve.

There was a huge sound of metal scarping filled the area. They looked up to see something coming from the shadows. It step into the light to show that is was indeed a large transformer, just like the Autobots. It was cover with blue, orange and armor. The blue and orange cover his shoulders, main arms and legs with the silver metal connecting and making the joints. His chest was a blue dome shape with streaks of orange. His head was mostly gray with this two large horns coming out. His face was cover up with a faceplate. The only part they could see was the yellow optics peering through.

"Hey, kids," he said waving down to them.

"Hi, Sideways!" they respond back at him.

"I didn't thin you would guys would come back so soon," he said as he sat down on the ground and looked at them.

"We came to thank you," said Eimi.

"Oh really, I have no idea what you guys are talking about," he said with a chuckle in his tone.

"Don't play dumb with us, Sideways," said Cody, "We know you are the one that put that jewel in the backyard."

Sideways just laugh, "Well, I wouldn't do that for anybody, you know," he said, "I own you guys for bring me the parts to repair my systems."

"It was no big," said Eimi as they sat down on a crate, "When we saw you all broken down, we just had no idea what we were getting into."

"I just glad it wasn't anyone else," Sideways said, "they would have turned me into the Autobots."

"But, why are you afraid of them, Mr. Sideways?" asked Bunny.

"Yeah, what the big deal with you and the Autobots. They are way better then the Decepticons and Predacons," said Cody, eyeing Sideways.

The blue and orange Transformer just coughed uncomfortable as he rose to his feet. This was one subject that he rather never talk about it. They just would not understand his feeling towards the Autobots. While, he like them better then Megatron and his lackeys, he just…ah hell, it didn't matter.

"I'll tell you another time, short stuff," he chuckle at Bunny.

"Sideways, can you…" said Sam.

"Give us a ride?" finish Steve.

Smiling behind his faceplate, he transform into his vehicle mode. His arms and legs came together and chest poke out. His head popped off and transform into some kind of metal driver that in seconds was wearing a black helmet and outfit.

"Ok, which one of you guys is first?" he asked as he revved his engine.

**080**

"Ok, can you guys please tell me why I have to be here too?" complain Side Burn.

It was the next night, after the museum was robbed. The Autobots were still guarding the technology lab with the laser chip. The last thing they wanted was Megatron was to get his hands on it. While, this thief was still a questionable man, they still had their mission. Now, it was the Autobot brothers turn to take a shift at looking after the chip.

"Side Burn, can't you see that we are trying not to be seen," hissed Prowl.

"Jeese, Prowl," mumble Side Burn, "Don't get your tailpipe all tied up."

X-Brawn just rolled his optics at his younger brothers, "Guys, can we save the fighting later."

"But, this is so boring," complained Side Burn, "What makes you guys think Mega-dork is going even steal the chip."

"Side Burn, do you even have to ask," said X-Brawn.

"It doesn't matter, it is our job to protect Earth from all possible dangers and…" said Prowl, just as his police radio broke out

"All units report! Someone stole the Twin Rubies! Suspect is reported driving a blue and orange Suzuki motorcycle and heading down the East Side,"

"Anyone want to guess that Wedge's thief," said Side Burn.

"No matter, I go and stop him," said Prowl as he was about to leave when X-Brawn came in front of him.

"And where do you think you are going," said X-Brawn, "We have our real orders to stay here and play look-out."

"But, I have a duty to the force to pursuit and capture all the criminals in the way of justice."

"Yet, we are here to make sure that doesn't happen with the Preds," countered X-Brawn, "Now, just sit tight and force on looking out for the Decepticons and Predacons."

"But…"

"No buts,"

Prowl just grumbled as he droved backwards into his old spot. He saw it was just pointless to talk X-Brawn on of it. He just couldn't understand the responsible he had to protect the people and laid down the law. There was no way that he could just sit here and do nothing while this crook drove around, making fools of the police force. He knew one Transformer that done that one too made times and Prowl was happy enough to capture the rouge after 3,756 times at trying.

"Just chill big bro," said Side Burn, "We just have to wait a little longer and then you can go and be the hero."

"If you mean four hours being a little longer," snapped back Prowl.

"Whoa, he was just trying to make you feel better, Prowl," said X-Brawn, "There is no need to bite his head off."

Suddenly, the alarm from the technology lab was going off. The three Autobot brothers turned to see Slapper, Darkscream and Gas Skunk running to the building. This time, the Autobots were ready.

"X-Brawn, TRANSFORM!"

"Prowl, TRANSFORM!"

"Side Burn, TRANSFORM!

The three Predacons barely had time to enter the building when the laser fire was upon them. They didn't even get their claws on to the laser yet. How could the Autobots know that they were going to attack? Just as they were about to fire back, the sound of revving could be heard heading towards them. On of the darkness of the night came the blue and orange motorcycle, the same one that had robbed the museum the other night.

"Of all the dang luck," mumbled X-Brawn.

"Get out of here!" shouted Prowl towards the driver.

He didn't seemed to be paying attention to what was being yelled at him. He just kept coming here at them. It was like he didn't care about what was going on here. The Predacons notice that the human was riding right at them. It seem that this was the prefect thing to give them enough time to escape.

"Right Laser!"

"Center Laser!"

"Left Laser!"

Their combine was blasted right towards the human. The Autobots knew that there would be no way that he could survive that whole attack. It was much too powerful against a human. That was what they thought until they hear two very scary words.

"Sideways, TRANSFORM!"

The blue and orange motorcycle was able to transform. With in a few seconds, Sideways was able to jumped out of the way of the laser fire. All the while, it seems he was holding something. He rolled on the ground and landed near the Autobots brothers.

"I guess Wedge about saying this was no regular human," said X-Brawn.

"And that no regular Transformer," growled Prowl.

"Not another one," moaned Darkscream as they saw that the motorcycle was nothing but another being like an Autobot.

"Yeah, it not like we were worst off," mumble Slapper.

Sideways just looked around the area. He didn't have a clue about what was going on here. He was trying to escape the humans. He knew this was the fast way to get to the kids. Now, he was suck between a rock and a hard place.

"I really came at a bad time," he mumble to himself, just as the Predacons started to fire at him, "ah!"

"Over here!" shouted Side Burn and waved over to Sideways.

"Side Burn, who can you offer help to this criminal," hissed Prowl.

"Ah, because he needs our help," said X-Brawn.

Sideways saw them and started to make his way over. That when he saw Prowl. The energon started to run from his face. Why did it have to be him here of all bots? Sideways started to back away, only to be hid in the back by one of Gas Skunk's shots. He felled over and let go of what was in his hands.

"No!" he shouted as his prize fell right at the Autobot Brothers' feet. There lying on the ground was the Twin Rubies. This was not good.

"Ah ha! I knew you stole these, Sideways!" shouted Prowl as he fired a shot towards the motorcycle.

Sideways saw the missals heading right at him. Again rolling on the ground, the missals hit the Predacons sending them flying away from the Technology Building. The other two Autobot brothers were just shock to see Prowl firing at the newcomer. This wasn't like him.

"Prowl! What are you doing!" shouted X-Brawn.

Prowl didn't seem to be listening. He just kept firing at Sideways, who just kept on dodging the shots. "I thought you had better aim then this, Prowl?" chuckle Sideways as he landed on his feet.

"You are suppose to be in jail! I put you there myself!" roared Prowl.

"Man, they really don't built them like that anymore," sigh Sideways shaking his head, "Only took me three months instead of two weeks to break out."

"I going to make sure that you stay there next time!" shouted Prowl.

"Prowl, the Preds," complained Side Burn.

There were the Predacons taking the time with the Autobots distracted to make a grabbed for the Hydra Laser Chip. They were almost home free if Sideways didn't show up from nowhere and grabbed hold of Slapper and Darkscream.

"Man, you guys are really bad at this," he said the Preds, "You always crash into the building and sent off the alarms. It best to do it after you steal the object. You'll have more time to get away."

"Is he giving them tips on how to rob?" wonder Side Burn.

"This can't be happening," moaned Prowl.

Sideways that tossed the two off to the side and picked up the chip, "Now, you really should have thought that the Autobots would have guess that you were going to steal this. It's kind of their thing. You should have done it when there was a weaker team on guard duty."

"Like the Build Team," said Gas Skunk.

"Right," said Sideways, then pointed his weapon at the three Predacons, "Still, you screw up."

"Huh?"

"You three work for Meggy, and I really can't stand beings that work for that guy," said Sideways as his weapon charge up, "Stealing without honor. Me don't likely."

Seconds later, he fired the shot. It was huge and blasted the Predacons right out of there. Now, they didn't want to mess with him again and the Autobots. So, they quickly turned tail and ran. Chuckling himself, Sideways placed the chip on the ground and started to leave. That was until Prowl pointed his gun into his face.

"Freeze," threaten Prowl.

Sideways just smiled at Prowl behind his faceplate, "Oh come on Prowly," he said, "I so rock here."

"After you broken out of a level ten prison cell and stole two jewels on Earth. Who knows what else you have done," sneered Prowl.

"Just the same, what can I say," chuckle Sideways, "I just look out for number one."

"You are the most selfish being in the universe," sneered Prowl.

"Prowl, what going on here?" asked Side Burn.

Sideways looked behind Prowl to see the other two Autobots brothers. They were looking on clueless as they watch Prowl hold him up. As well, in X-Brawn was holding on to the Twin Rubies. Man, he going to have to be fast with this. It was time to do Plan Alpha Gamma 56, personal favorite.

"Well, I can see you are busy here, Prowly," chuckle Sideways as he took a few steps back, "So, it best if I be leaving now."

Before Prowl had the chance to say anything, Sideways punch Prowl in the face. The middle Autobot brother fell back to his brothers and Sideways head toward X-Brawn. Just as it seems he was bout to punch the oldest Autobot, the motorcycle down to the ground and slipped his legs and kick X-Brawn to the ground. He let go of the rubies by the action and they were flying in the air. Suddenly, Sideways threw something from the ground. In second, the whole area was cover in a thick blanket of smoke. It was so dark, that they couldn't see their hands in front of their own faces.

"Prowl…cough What just happen!" shouted X-Brawn as the smoke started to clear up.

Prowl looked up to see Sideways wasn't there anymore. That rouge had escape his grasped again. He sighed and at least they still had the rubies. That was until Side Burn spoke up.

"Hey, X-Brawn, what happen to the jewels?"

**080**

Megatron was no in a good mood. Not only did he not get his laser, but his men were beaten by one Autobot. Now, this wasn't good for the three Predacons. They were so doom.

"How could you three be beaten by one Autobot!" roared Megatron.

"When you do it like that," said Slapper, "it sounds bad."

"You stupid fools! How many times must you allow the Autobots to defeat you!" roared Megatron.

"We were going to get away. The Autobots were too busy blasting that motorcycle," said Darkscream.

"Why would they fire on their own man! Stop making excuses!" yelled out Megatron.

"Maybe it wasn't an Autobot," pointed out Gas Skunk.

"Yeah, did they say that he was stealing something," wonder Slapper.

"He did seem to know what he was doing, with those tips," said Darkscream.

Ok, their stupid conversation actually caught something of interest to him. An Autobot was actually stealing from the humans. That only means one thing. An evil grin came across Megatron as a thought made itself into his head. Now, it would only take some negotiation for the first part and he knew the perfect person.

**080**

"Ah, this is the life," comment Sideways as he drove through the streets.

It was a couple of hours after he last saw the kids. He left again the rubies in the yard so that they could claim the reward money. He could wait until he saw the kids again. He loved it when they came by to see him. He never felt more at home then with the kids. There was nothing he would do to keep those five safe. Sure, stealing wasn't the ideally method but it got the job done. They got the reward money, the owners get their jewels back and he got the thrill of the hunt and chase. That was why he was on the road for a bit. There was nothing better then riding the open road a bit over the speed limit. He knew Prowl too well. The Autobot wouldn't past up the chance to chase him down. Ah, this was the life.

Sideways was so enthralled by being on the road again that he almost didn't notice the large oil tanker pull into his lane. It was then that he noticed his scanners detecting something in the premise, and it was right in front of him.

"Oh, this is great," moaned Sideways as he saw his prefect day was ruin, "Yo, huge, black and greasy! Get out of my way!"

The truck didn't respond. Instead, more signals started to appear on Sideways' scanner. Pretty soon, he found himself surround on all sides, on the ground and up in the air. There was no escape. Sideways growled to himself for being so foolish. This was a trap and now he was force into whatever this guys made him for. They were Predacons for sure. Those nutcases used animals for their alternate mode. As well, they couldn't be Autobots. They would have informed him if they were. In Prowl's case, bring the entire police force on his tail pipe. That only left him one group that they could be.

"Oh, slag," mumbled Sideways as they brought him to a clearing.

"Sideways, TRANSFORM!"

"Scourge, TRANSFORM!"

Sideways looked at who had brought him here. Once the black tanker transformed, it was like looking at Optimus Prime' evil twin. The others that follow hadn't transformed yet. They just backed a way some behind the tanker. Sideways could guess they were here in case what he could only estimate was their leader.

"So, care to tell me why you goons brought me here?" asked Sideways.

"I am Scourge, leader of the Decepticons. On behalf of my master Megatron, I extend to you the offer to join us," he said.

It took everything he had not to break out into laugher. It was so hard to hold it in. Sideways didn't know if he could last much longer. Before he knew it, he was in laughing right into the Decepticon's face. Scourge's red optics were just blazing with rage. Mental, he added another name to his death list after Megatron and Optimus.

"Hahahaha…ooo…That was a good one," said Sideways as he calm down and wiped a tear away from his optic, "Now serious, Optimus Junior, please tell me that the real reason you and your goon squad brought me here in the middle of nowhere. I really have places to be…agru."

Sideways really never had time to finish. Scourge had very limit patience and he was at the end of it. The black Decepticon grabbed a hold of Sideways' throat and started to chock the breath out of him. The motorcycle tried to let the oxygen in, but it was being blocked. This was not great.

"Listen to me once, Autobot," hissed Scourge in Sideways' face, "I could care less if I kill you or not. The problem is a slave driver I have to deal with named Megatron. Now, I tell you what you have to agree to. Get the Hydra Laser Chip. You do it, you will be paid very well."

He dropped Sideways on to the ground with a large thud. Rubbing his neck, he just stood back up and stared back at Scourge. If there was one thing he hated more then a dishonorable thief, it was a bully. So, he turned and just looked at the larger Decepticon right straight into the optics.

"I'll tell you my answer," sneered Sideways, "You can take your offer and shove it up your aft. I'm not working for Meggy."

"I don't think you want to say that," said Scourge.

"Like slag I do! I know him and that not the kind of being I want to be dealing business. Right now, I'm in the middle of deal with some very important clients. So I don't want to see you ugly face in my way again," hissed Sideways as he transformed and quickly drove away.

The Decepticons just stood there, waiting. They knew Scourge well enough that he didn't like being told no. He just stood there, looking at the ground. Bending down, he picked up something. It was just a piece of paper, scrap to some being their size. The only reason it interest Scourge was the fact it came from Sideways during their 'encounter'

"What are we going to tell Megatron, Scourge," asked Mega Octane.

"Nothing right at the moment," smirked Scourge as he crumble the paper in his hand, "I know the prefect way to get what I want."

**080**

"Ha, race you!" shouted the twins as they climb over the dirt hill.

"You little cheaters," laughed Cody as he ran after them.

Eimi could help but smiled at they were running towards the abandon warehouse. Sideways had done it again. He left those rubies and they collect the reward money to pay off the debit. There was so much that they could pay it off and even had a bit left over. Ms. Ranger was going to put a bit in collage fund for all of them, but they talk her into giving it all to Bunny. She was the youngest and should have the chance. Now, they were going to tell Sideways the good news. With the bills pay up, he didn't have to steal anymore.

"Guys, wait up!" cried out Bunny as she turned around, "I forgot picture for Mister Sideways!"

"Well hurry up!" respond the twins as they ganged up on Cody. The teenage struggle walking as he carry the two ten year olds on him.

"We'll met you there!" shouted Eimi.

Bunny nodded her head in agreement as she turned around and ran back towards the house. Just smiling, Eimi tried to catch up with the boys. It was ok to let Bunny take care of herself for a bit. It wasn't really a long way and she would be fast. The twins jumped off of Cody, knocking him the ground as they dash inside the warehouse. Cody just moaned as Eimi help him to his feet.

"I swear, one day…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, I know," chuckle Eimi as they enter the building.

"Sideways!" shouted Sam as the four of them enter the building.

"We here!" continue Steve.

There was no respond. That was strange. Sideways was always here around this time. This is when they were able to get away from the house to see him. Eimi knew he like to ride out on the streets, so maybe he was a little late today. It was ok they could wait.

"I guess he not back yet," said Cody as he leaded the group inside.

"But, it seems…" said Steve.

"Really creepy," finished Sam.

"I have to agree with them Cody," respond Eimi as she started to rubbed her arms, "It doesn't feel right. It like we are being watched."

"Maybe that because you are," hissed a loud metal voice from in front of them.

They looked up and let out a huge blood-curdling scream.

**080**

"Finally, home," whisper Sideways as he turning into the abandon warehouse.

He just wanted to get that meeting with the Decepticons out of his head. They didn't seem like the guys that could take no for answer. Still, he would have to deal with them when the time comes. Transforming out of vehicle mode, he stroll in the warehouse seeing if the kids were here already. They were usually here by now.

"Hey kids! I'm back! Cody! Sam! Steve! Eimi! Short stuff! You guys here?" he called out in the darkness.

"I am afraid that your clients have been delayed,"

Quickly, Sideways turned around at the familiar voice. His optics narrowed at seeing Scourge standing there. This was not a good thing. This had trouble all over it. What had this jerk done to his friends?

"What have you done?" hissed Sideways.

"Nothing yet, but don't worry about your human friends. They are save for now," chuckle Scourge, "That is as long as you doing us one little thing."

"Let me guess; Hydra Laser Chip," mumbled Sideways.

"Yes, bring it to the us at midnight tonight or else these friends of your will learn a quick lesson in pain."

Sideways growled deep in his voice. He couldn't do this, it wasn't right. Sure, he stole things here and back home but those times were different. He used those things to buy supplies for all the transformers that were hurt by the war, things they couldn't buy. The Autobots never saw the other side to the job. They just assume that he was the bad guy because he would break and enter and take things.

"Fine, you win," hissed Sideways, "But if you harm one hair on anyone of their head, I swear I will hunt you down and ripped out everyone of your Decepticon parts and sell them on E-Bay."

Again, Scourge chuckle as he walked by the extremely pissed off Sideways, "Just get the job and come by the harbor to drop it off. If you connect the Autobots at all, those kids are dead."

Sideways said nothing to that as the Decepticon transformed and drove out of the area. He was afraid that this was going to happen if he reveal himself to everyone. They were able to find the kids and now they were in trouble. Now, it was up to him to set things right. As soon as they were safe, these creeps were going to pay.

**080**

"Come on, guys. There is no way they would tried to do the same thing twice…two days in a row," complain Side Burn.

"Even more reason to kept a look out,' respond Prowl.

"You are just still mad you let that guy get away last night," said Side Burn.

Prowl said nothing. This left a odd silence between the three of them. Optimus again asked them to cover the night shift of watch the laser chip. Somehow, he guessed they would tried it again. Now, they were ready for anything.

"Prowl, are you ok?" asked X-Brawn, looking at his little brother.

"I am fine," answer Prowl.

"Well, you don't seem fine," answer Side Burn, "You been more uptight then usual. So what's the problem?"

"It nothing," mumble Prowl as he just kept his optics on the technology lab.

Side Burn and X-Brawn just exchange looks. They knew that was a lie. Prowl was never good at lying. It wasn't part of his nature. Just as they were going to continue with the line of questioning, a loud crash sounded from the Technology Lab. The whole area was filled with broken glass and smoke. The only thing they were sure of was the familiar revving sound.

'Its Sideways!" shouted Prowl as he was the first to get clear of the smoke and saw the blue and orange motorcycle drive down at top speeds. On his back was the Hydra Laser Chip.

"We have to get the chip back," said X-Brawn as they quickly transformed and follow after him.

Sideways had a good head start, but was slowly losing it. These Autobots were fast. Pretty soon, they were right on his tail. If he didn't do something, they were going to catch him and the kids were going to be trouble.

"Come on, you drones! I don't have time to play cats and mouse with you!" Sideways called out.

"Then stop, you rouge! "called out Prowl as the turned a snap corner.

"I thought you knew me better then that, Prowly" chuckle Sideways as something started to pour out as a thick black ooze.

"Ahahahaah!" scream out Side Burn as they started to slip and fall in the road.

"Take that ya stupid drone," laugh out Sideways.

"You aren't getting away that fast!" shouted Prowl as he transformed and jumped over his brothers before going back to the chase.

"Prowl! Wait a second!" called out X-Brawn as he and Side Burn continue to spin around.

"I don't feel so hot," moaned Side Burn as they crashed to a stop.

Prowl was still after Sideways. He was much to use to Sideways' tricks to fall for them again. The distance between kept on shrinking. Closer and closer, Prowl was able to get to Sideways. He had to find a way to lose the cop. Sudddenly, a huge Car Transport Carrier appear in the middle of his way.

"AAAHHH!" scream Sideway as he tried to stop. He was going to fast and wouldn't be able to stop in time. Skidding to the side, Sidewasy quickly transformed and slide under the huge carrier and landed to the under side.

"Oh man, you made me ruin my paint job," moaned Sideways as he stood back on to his feet.

"That not the only thing you are going to worry about," came voice from the carrier.

Sideways' jaw dropped behind his face as he stood there and watch as the transport carrier transformed into Ultra Magnus. This wasn't good. He was in so much trouble right about now. Still, he had to deal with this. If Sideways didn't end up at the harbor by midnight the lids would be dead.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Prowl as he was coming up to the two Autobots fast.

Magnus turned his attention away from Sideways to see Prowl was coming up to them on mach 5 speeds. With the large Autobot distracted, Sideways threw a couple smoke bombs to the ground. This made a huge layer of smoke and this allow him to escape undetected.

Ultra Magnus didn't have a clue of what was going on here. He heard noise coming from over here and wanted to know what was going on. That when some loser Autobot had almost ran into him and had Prowl right behind him. Now, Magnus couldn't see with this smoke.

"You are letting him get away!" yelled out Prowl as the smoke cleaned away.

"Hey, he wasn't my problem," hissed out Magnus, "I just wanted to know what was with the noise."

"He just stole the Hydra Laser Chip and you just let him get away," hissed Prowl as he revved after the direction he hope Sideways ran in.

Magnus frown as Prowl left in all huff. He didn't want to deal with this stuff. He came to Earth for one thing only and that was to get he Matrix from his brother. Not to help the Autobots with every little problem. He stood there and watch Prowl leave just as the remaining Autobot brothers came up behind him to see what had happen.

**080**

Optimus just looked at the two remaining Autobot brothers as they had returned to the base. The Hydra Laser Chip was stolen by some old enemy of Prowl, who happen to have disappear during the chase. Now they had no clue where him or the chip where. All they could guess was that this Sideways was working for Megatron. That was not good.

"Now what are we going to do now, Optimus?" asked Tai.

"I want everyone to be on the look out. If Sideways is working for Megatron, then he bound to deliver it. With Prowl gone, we also have to except that it is possible that he is capture," explained Optimus.

"But Optimus I don't think that Sideways would actually work for Megatron," said X-Brawn, "He beat up the Predacons because they work for Megatron."

"Yeah, but I bet he would if the right offer came along," sneered Side Burn.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. We must focus on trying to find the chip, where and what Megatron is going to do with it," answer Optimus as he looked at a map of the world, "Chances are he still in the city, so I want all available units to kept a optic out for Sideways, Prowl and anything strange,"

Suddenly, a signal was sound out into the base. Tai quickly type across the keyboard and brought up a picture of the harbor. That was where the signal was coming from. In the middle of the screen showed Sideways walking up to one of the warehouse with the chip in hand.

"There is the freak!" stated Side Burn.

"Tai, where is this coming from?" asked Optimus quickly.

"I don't know Optimus," answer Tai as she tried to find the source of the signal.

"Optimus, we have to go and get the chip back," said X-Brawn.

Taking a few seconds to weight his options, Optimus nodded his head in agreement with X-Brawn. This wasn't the time to plan out something. There wasn't enough time. Soon, Megatron would have his hands on the chip and they would be all doom. With this in mind, the three Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove on the spacebridge towards the harbor.

**080**

Sideways didn't like the feel of these as he walked up to where he was suppose to met Scourge. He just felt so dirty to be dealing with Decepticons. Sure, he was trying to save his friends lives but he could feel like this. Primus knows what they were going to do with the chip once he handed them over. What only matter to him now is if the kids were ok.

Walking into the darkness, Sideways could feel something was following him. Using his night vision he was able to pick several signals, most were Transformers. His spark perked up when he was about to see four small heat signals…wait four. Just as he was thinking it over, the lights came on. Now Sideways was able to see all around him. There in front of him was all the Decepticons and Predacons with Megatron right in front of them. Off to the side were the kids all trapped inside a cage. He would have ran over there, but they were being guarded by Slapper, Darkscream and Gas Skunk.

"Sideways!" they cried out them.

"Don't worry kids, I here to get you out," said Sideways before glaring at Megatron, "All right, I have the stupid thing."

"Show it to me," ordered Megatron.

Sideways growled as he pulled out the chip, "Here, are you happy?" he sneered.

"Skybyte" roared Megatron.

The shark Predacon shook at the boom of his leader's voice at him. Quickly he marched over to Sideways and held out his hand. Well, Sideways wasn't ready to hand this over until he was sure that the kids were going to be safe.

"What about the humans? You don't get this until you let them go," demand Sideways.

"I am not letting them go until you hand over that part, Autobot," hissed Sideways.

"Then we are at a crossroad," chuckle Sideways as he folded his arms, "Cause, I am not giving this to you creeps unless the kids are free."

"That is where you are wrong, Autobot," smirked Megatron, then turned towards the cage. The huge Predacon pulled out what seems like a remote. Pressing a button, the cage lilted up with electric on the bars. The kids started to scream as the pain ran through their bodies. Sideways could only stand there with his jaw open.

"Stop it! Just stop it! You win!" shouted Sideways.

Megatron smirked again as he let go of the button. The kids stopped their yelling as the pain finally stopped. Sighing, Sideways knew that Megatron had one this round. So, he started to hand over the chip to Skybyte.

"Sideways don't do it!" called out Cody.

"Don't let them win!" yelled out the twins.

"It's the only way to make sure you guys are safe. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happen to you four!" respond Sideways.

"Oh a touching moment, now hand over the chip," ordered Megatron as he got closer to that last bit of his patience.

Just as he was about to hand over the chip, a laser shot out and hit them out of Sideways' hands. Everyone turned to see where that came from. Popping from the shadows came Prowl. Sideways thought he would never feel happy to see that cop as he did now. Prowl raise his weapon and pointed towards the Predacons and Decepticons.

"Hands up, Megatron! We have this place surround," stated Prowl.

Megatron growled as he looked from the Autobot towards Sideways, "The Autobots weren't suppose to know?" he roared.

Sideway shrugged, "Guess they are more smarter then you thought," he said with a chuckle.

Megatron growled. This was not working out. Still, he had the upper hand over the rouge Autobot. Pressing the button, he except to hear screaming again. Too bad there was only silence. Turning to where the humans were supposed to be, he could only see the cage was smashed and his three Predacons guard were unconscious.

"What happen?" he roared.

"You really need to get better men, Megatron," chuckle Wedge as the Build Team step out from the shadows. In their hands were the kids save and sound.

This couldn't be happening. This plan was flaw proof. How could the Autobot gotten here with out them know. They were following Sideways to make sure he didn't come into contact with the Autobots. This wasn't possible. Now, Megatron just wanted to wipe them off the face of the Earth.

"Attack!" he ordered as he transformed into his twin dragon mode and shot a fire towards Sideways. The blue and orange motorcycle dodged the fire and rolled to the side to see only Scourge in front of him.

"Prepare to die, Autobot," hissed the black Decepticon.

"Not today," respond Sideways as he grabbed a hold of Scourge's legs and tackle him to the ground.

"Decepticons, Combine!" ordered Mega Octane as they transformed and formed Ruination.

"You kids better hid," commented Wedge as they place the humans on the ground, "All right, Build Team combine to form Landfill,"

Now, the battle was in full swing. The two combiners clashed together, trying to gain advance over the other. Sideways was in full battle with Scourge. The Decepticon pulled out his sword and was busy trying to slash off Sideways' head. The rouge Autobot was just to fast for him, ducking and dodging each pass made. What laid forgotten on the ground was the Hydra Laser Chip. Prowl notice it still on the ground and dive at it, but was suddenly block by Skybyte

"You not getting that part," said Skybyte as he fired his weapons on to the Autobot.

Prowl dodged the missals. He had to get that chip. Punching the giant shark in the jaw, Prowl tried to go for the chip again, only to have Megatron swoop in and take it from his hand.

"I have it now, Autobot!" chuckle Megatron.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled out Sideways as he pushed himself away from Scourge and jumped up at the Predacon. Sideways reached out and grabbed a hold of Megatron's arm, "Hand over that chip!"

Megatron growled as Sideways was trying to pry open his hand to get at the chip. There was no way he was going to allow this poor excuse of an Autobot to get his hands on the chip. Using his giant tail, Megatron whack Sideways hard enough to make him let go of the Predacon. The motorcycle crashed into the ground as Megatron made his escape.

"Ha, I won this time, Autobots," laugh Megatron, "Predacons! Decepticons! Retreat!"

Prowl and Landfill could only look on as their enemies turned tail and ran out of the building with the chip. The humans kids ran out of their hiding spots and over to where Sideways was lying off line. The fall had done some serious damage. Energon was leaking out a bunch of cracks he had gained from the fall and his battle with Scourge.

"Sideways, are you ok?" asked Eimi.

"Come on, you lug nut," said Cody, "You have to get up."

"Get up, Sideways!" cried out the twins.

"He can't hear you, kids," said Ladfill, "He needs to come back with us so he can get repair."

"No, he can't!" shoued Eimi, "You are going to sent him away!"

"I promise we aren't going to sent him away," said Prowl, "In fact, you kids can come back to the base with us."

Just then Optimus and the other two Autobot brothers came rolling into the warehouse. Looking around, they could tell they had missed something big. The place was in ruins, Sideways was stasis lock in a giant hole. Landfill and Prowl looked like they could use a fix-up and there was a group of humans kids at their feet.

"Prowl, care to explain what happen here?" asked Optimus in a quiet serious tone.

"I would love to, Optimus but I think we have to get back to base to get this rouge repair.

"All right, Prowl," agreed Optimus, "But I want a full explanation when we get back."

**080**

"Ouch, who was the wise bot that decide to run me over with an eighteen wheeler?" moaned Sideways as he rose from where he laid.

As his optics adjusted, he could tell this wasn't the harbor warehouse. First, it was much too nice. Metal covered ever inch of the place and everything was fit for a transformer. That could only mean one thing. He was inside Autobot HQ. It couldn't be the Predacons and Decepticons' place because it would be much dark and he would have been in jail cell. Not all fixed up and not guarded.

"Sideways!"

The door whisk open and in the kids came inside the room running towards. He hopped off the recharger bend down to greet them. They were all here safe and sound, Cody, Eimi, the twins and even Bunny.

"You are ok," said Cody.

"Yeah, really," mumbled Sideways as he rubbed his head.

"Lookie, Mister Sideways! I made you another picture!" cheered Bunny as she jumped up and down with a piece of paper in her hand.

Sideways picked it up between his fingers and looked at it. It was another one of Bunny's attempt to draw him. It was silly and kiddy, but Sideways just loved it.

"I just put it with your other one," he said as he put inside his sub compartment and notice Bunny's other picture was missing. Man, he must have lost it. He turned back to the kids and smiled, "I just glad you guys are safe."

"Yeah, thanks to Optimus," said Sam and Steve as they pointed the beings that follow them in.

Sideways gulped as he looked up to see Optimus and the Autobots brothers standing right behind him. This was so not good. There was the chance he could run for it, but right now he had enough running for today. Beside, he wanted to know how Prowl and the Build Team found about the deal.

"Hello there, Sideways," said Optimus.

"Hey, Op," said Sideways with a wave.

"It seems you had a busy day," stated Optimus.

"Yeah," said Sideways as he looked at the ground, "Listen I really didn't what to steal that thing. They just had my…"

"Sideways, there is no need to explain," said Optimus, "Prowl and Bunny explained the whole thing."

"Bunny…Prowl…" said Sideways as he couldn't understand.

"Bunny wasn't there when those Decepti-creeps kidnapped us," stated Eimi, "She had to get something back at the house. So, on her way back, she saw us being taken away and saw that Scourge was staying being."

"Being such a smart kid, she hid and listen to what Scourge had demand from you. That when she ran away to find help, since you couldn't," said Cody.

"That is when she ran into me," said Prowl, "I was on a patrol when she was ran out into the street, crying. As I calm her down, she explain everything to me."

"That why you and the drones were at the harbor," said Sideways as he finally realized what had happen, "Way to go Short Stuffs."

Bunny blushed like mad, "Those guys were meanies and Ms. Ranger always said that meanies had to be punished."

That got a laugh out of the Autobots. It felt good to laugh again. Sideways didn't know if he was going to be able to laugh again after this whole thing. Then Optimus' look turned a little somber.

"We still didn't get the chip back," he stated.

"Oh, that little thing," chuckle Sideways as he dung around his sub compartment and pulled it out for all to see, "I swipe it from Megatron while I was in the air."

That was enough to get everyone to have their jaw drop. Sideway chuckle at them, as he flicked it towards Optimus, who caught it. They really look funny staring at him like that.

"How did you get it away with it without him noticing?" asked Side Burn.

"I just slip him one of my decoy chip for this one," chuckle Sideways, "Plan Zeta Delta 29."

"If that was the real chip, what kind did you give Megatron?" asked Optimus, not really knowing if he wanted to know or not.

"Well, the only thing I can say is he really going to have a blast," chuckle Sideways.

"Still, this is not excuse for what you have done," said Prowl as he frown behind his faceplate, "You are responsible for several break-ins here and back on Cybertron. All those actions you have to take responsibility for. So, I am placing you under arrest for…"

Just as Sideways was able to start Plan Gamma Epsilon 65 and the kids were about to protest, Optimus step up between Prowl and Sideways. That was a surprise to everyone in the room. Sideways never thought Optimus Prime of all Transformers would stand up from him. Then again, he never thought Prowl would actually save him either.

"Prowl, you don't have to that. I am sure Sideways is very sorry for all the problems he had cause of you and the police force," he said.

"Yeah, sure," said Sideways, hoping to calm Prowl down.

"But Optimus…"started Prowl.

"Everything was return and everything had worked out fine without anyone hurt. Sideways was just trying to do the right by help out these children in their moment of need. I am sure that he knows his methods aren't the best," explain Optimus.

"That the understatement of the century," mumble Prowl.

"What are you getting at Optimus?" asked X-Brawn.

Optimus turned and face Sideways, "Sideways, how would you like to stay here on Earth and work with the Autobots?"

"What!"

Sideways couldn't believe what he had just said. Optimus Prime wanted him to stay here on Earth and help him. Sideway, master thief and well know rouge being asked to help Optimus Prime. The Pit must have frozen over or something. Prowl had the same expression Sideways had on his face.

"You aren't serious about that, are you?" asked Prowl.

"Think of this as Community Service towards his jail sentence. His skills will give us advantage over Megatron," said Optimus, "What do you say, Sideways?"

"Well…I not really sure," said Sideways as he scratch his head, "I am not really into the whole team thing."

"Do it!" shouted voices from below them.

Sideways looked down to the kids. They were all giving him smiles and looks of encouragements. He couldn't understand why. They wanted him to join these guys.

"Do it," responded Cody.

"Yeah, you won't have drink gas or stay at the warehouse anymore," said Eimi.

"And you could have descent parts!" cheered out Sam and Steve.

"But, what about you guys?" asked Sideways.

"Nah, you don't have to worry about us," waved off Cody, "We are big kids."

"Beside, you know where to find us," giggle Eimi.

"So, are you going to yes Mister Sideways?" asked Bunny.

Sideways stare at his friends and towards the Autobots. He just didn't know what to say. For a long time, he was always alone, just him taking from the rich and giving to the poor. Sure, he had met many different Transformers, but he never really got to know any of them. Earth had changed him. He was trying to escape the police when he used the space bridge when he broke out from prison. Landing on Earth, he was broken down from the battle and didn't know where he was. Sideways fell into stasis lock in a near by warehouse. Primus knew how long he was out for.

The next thing he remembered was waking to something fuzzy on his face. The kids were exploring the area and Bunny had left her toy on him. Boy, were they scared to find him moving. Then they saw that he was injured and decide to help him. They brought all sorts of parts that were lying around the warehouse. Before Sideways knew, he was up and running again. Sure, he was running on gas and not on Energon, but he knew beggars couldn't be choosers. And right, it was one of those time. Sideways looked Optimus straight in the optics.

"All right, Op, you have a deal," said Sideways, "But only two conditions,"

"Why you little…" hissed out Prowl but Optimus stop him.

"Only if they are agreeable Sideways," said Optimus.

"Fair enough," said Sideways, "Condition Number One; You have to allow the kids to visit the base. I don't know where I would be without them."

"Fair enough," agree Optimus.

"Condition Number Two; You have to remember that I am doing out of the kindness of my spark. I am not one of your soldiers. So, if you need for anything, please ask nicely."

"Great another Magnus," mumbled Side Burn.

"Actually, he probably a improvement from Magnus," said X-Brawn.

"So, what do you say, Prime?" asked Sideways.

"You can't trust him, Optimus," said Prowl, "He nothing but trouble."

Optimus didn't seem to listen to the police car. He looked at Sideway. It seems he was trying to figure out if this bot was worth the trouble of all this. Then his mood seem to soften a bit.

"Ok, Sideways, I agree with your conditions," said Optimus with a smile.

"All right, then you have yourself a deal," said Sideways as he grabbed a hold of Optimus' hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I just know we are going to regrets this," thought Prowl.

**080**

In a high mountain point, the Predacons were finishing the last parts to their latest weapon of mass destruction. Megatron had now called the Ultra Mega-Laser. Now, with the chip that Sideways had stolen all the humans were going to fear them.

"Ha, with this chip, the Earth shall be mine! HAHAHAHA!" laugh Megatron as he inserted the chip into place.

Scourge and the Decepticons stood off to the side of the laser. If thing was going to work, they were one to use it, not Megatron. Once it was up and running, they were going to swipe it right from under the huge Predacon's nose. He wasn't going to be the one to rule the universe; it was going to be them.

"Now, for the moment to truth! Skybyte fired the Ultra Mega-Laser at full power towards the city!" order Megatron.

The shark flipped a couple of switches. Then the laser started to charge up. Orange electric started to pop up from the cracks and smoke was now coming from the nozzle. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Skybyte! What going on?" roared Megatron over the ringing of the danger alarms.

"I don't know! Something is wrong with the chip the Autobot…."

BOOM!

Now, that was all left of the area was smoky, covered with pieces of metal and 11 evil Transformers that were going to be sore in the morning.

**TO BE CONTINUE….**


End file.
